


Once I Was Somebody's Child

by BlueStar1937



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fire demon Mick, Hartley is an Incubus, Human West Family, Joe West is a bad guy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, So is Iris, The Mardon Brother are Storm spirits, Warlock Axel Walker, Warlock Len, Werewolf Barry, Witch Lisa, silver poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: Barry is a werewolf who just wants to run. Circumstances keep him from getting too far though and soon he learns that maybe running isn’t all he wants. There’s a sinister being working against him and those like him.Previously 'Wake Me Up, the Time Is Now'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this uploaded under the title 'Wake Me Up, the Time Is Now' but took it down to originally rewrite but got lazy and just did some edits. Sorry :/

**_Chapter One_ **

Barry loved to run. Love the feeling of the wind whipping through his fur. In a world full of supernatural creatures, he was just a one in a million. Being the foster child of a cop meant that he had to follow a strict set of rules. Had to be human. It was exhausting and sometimes it was nice when he was just another creature that goes bump in the night. He rounded a corner and slowed his pace to a trot as he reached the large park that he usually ran in. He didn’t normally have any trouble with the local pack, they had a truce that as long as he didn’t approach any of their young or females he was allowed to run in their space. There were so few parks in Central City that Barry wasn’t going to push his luck with the pack. He followed the rules and usually chased bats and other nocturnal creatures. He was so absorbed in tracking a raccoon that he didn’t even sense the danger until the pain tore through his flank. There was a hunter in the woods this night. He took off running, ignoring the pain and letting it fuel his adrenaline. Once he was a way away from the hunter he began to howl out a warning for other wolves. There were hunters in the woods tonight and it wasn’t safe. Once he heard an echo he took off running into the city. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going, only planning to get away. There weren’t many people on the streets and the hunter knew he was injured. He was an easy pelt for the hunter’s wall if the hunter caught up with him. Finally, Barry collapsed outside a bar. His flank felt like it was on fire and the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins had been spent. He was exhausted. 

“Get out of here mutt.” A passerby snarled sending a kick his way. Barry growled but didn’t have much energy for anything else. He checked his flank to find an entry wound but no exit. He still had a silver bullet stuck in his leg and didn’t have the energy to shift back to his human form. He curled up for a few minutes trying to figure out a way to fix this problem. He couldn’t return to Joe’s with a silver bullet stuck in his leg

“Hey there pretty boy.” A woman’s voice caught his attention and he turned his attention to her. She had dark hair and lots of fancy jewelry on but didn’t seem to be out of place at this seedy environment. She extended her hand for him to sniff and he registered that she was a witch but not a very powerful one. He cautiously sniffed her hand and deemed her not a threat. She probably was drunk and thought he was a rather large dog.

“Oh sweetheart, did someone shoot you?” She exclaimed when she saw the blood oozing from his leg. Barry whined and she clucked her tongue making him flinch away from her

“Come on. My car’s just around the corner and I can get you somewhere safe to get that bullet out.” She said turning partially to lead away. Barry hesitated a moment before following. The woman chattered the whole way to the car and throughout the ride to the ‘somewhere safe’. Barry learned that her name was Lisa and that she had a brother who was a powerful warlock. He knew he was making a mess on her fake leather passenger seat but he couldn’t really find it in him to care. He forced himself to listen to everything she said, to focus on the words so that he didn’t pass out from the adrenaline crash. They finally came to a stop after a short drive which Barry thought was a godsend because all he wanted to do was get the bullet out and sleep for a month. She got the door for him, a small house in the suburbs of Keystone, and led him up to the door. She showed him into a kitchen and turned to smile at him. 

“Wait here, I want to see if anyone else is here.” She said before heading further into the house calling for a ‘Lenny’ and a ‘Mick’. Barry was feeling queasy and even a bit fuzzy headed from the blood loss so he decided to lay down. He wasn’t sure if he could remain standing anyway and the tile floor was cool under his overheated skin. He huffed and didn’t let himself think about what would happen if these people turned him away. He couldn’t go back to Joe’s house. Joe hated it when he went running saying that he was a ‘unholy demon’ and that he needed to ‘suppress the baser urges that made him no better than a beast’. Barry had snuck out the window and hadn’t even told Iris where he was going because she would have flipped too. He was able to sneak out every couple of weeks but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the wolf. He only did it when his human skin started to feel a little too tight. Barry was in such bad shape didn’t even notice when his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep.

 

Len wasn’t pleased when Lisa came into his safe house claiming he had found a wolf that needed his help. He and Mick had been going over their latest heist plans that was supposed to take place in two weeks. He stalked into the kitchen planning on tossing the wolf out when he saw the thing laying on the floor in a growing puddle of blood. Its fur was smokey grey mixed with white and so the blood that was dripping down its leg was only more obvious.

“Mick get it on the table.” He ordered and the fire demon obeyed. The wolf was shivering making Len suspect the wound had silver in it. 

“It’s a bullet hole Len. No exit wound, only an entry point.” Mick said inspecting the wound. 

“Go get the clippers, we’re going to have to shave a patch to get the bullet out.” Len said pulling out the tweezers from the drawer as well as some antiseptic and a pair of disposable, latex-free gloves. When Mick returned Len took the electric razor from him and motioned for him to hold the wolf down. Carefully he shaved the area around the wound. The wolf didn’t even flinch which spoke to how much blood it had lost. 

“Hold him good.” Len ordered and he plunged the tweezers into the bullet hole. The wolf flinched and seemed to gain consciousness long enough to snarl a bit but Len knew better. The wolf was still dead to the world and it was a reflex. He grasped the bullet and pulled it out with a fresh wave of blood. Dropping the tweezers and bullet into the sink he worked a bit of magic into the wound to get rid of the worst of any bacteria that might have made its way in while using the antiseptic on the outside of the wound. he made a few quick stitches to close the hole before taping a couple of pieces of gauze over the wound. 

“He should be good now. Mick, will you put him in the Lisa’s room for now. It’s the only one on the first floor” Len said taking the bloodied gloves off and throwing them in the trash. Mick scooped the wolf up into his arms and carried him to the room. 

“Thank you.” Lisa said with a small smile and he was reminded how much she hated blood. She was good with violence until there was blood involved and then she because squeamish. Len was surprised that she had been able to drive to his safehouse with a bleeding wolf in her car

“Don’t worry, I’ll have one of the boys clean your car.” He said patting her on the shoulder

“Whatever.” She said with a weak smile

“You wanna crash in my room? I had Mick put the wolf in your room since i don’t think jostling him would be a good idea. I’m not going to sleep, was in the middle of planning when you arrived.” Len said and she nodded

“Yeah that sounds nice.” 

 

Barry woke to soft blankets and a mattress under him. The first thing he did was check his wound. Someone had shaved a patch of his fur and taken care of it. He hopped off the bed and padded out the door. There was no one in the living room and so he let himself transform to use the house phone that was located there. He dialed Joes number and let it ring

“Hello?” Joe sounded stressed and Barry swallowed thickly

“Hey Joe.” He said weakly

“Barry? Where the hell are you? Did you sneak out to do wolf things? When I took you in I made you swear you would remain human.” Joe snapped and Barry felt like he was about to cry. 

“I know but I can’t help it. The wolf side is just as much a part of me as the human side.” Barry said and he heard Joe snort

“There’s nothing natural about a boy that turns into a wolf. You’re no son of mine and you’re not welcome in my house.” Joe practically snarled before the other man hung up. Barry set the phone back on the cradle and collapsed onto the couch. He couldn’t go home now. Didn’t have a home now. He didn’t know what to do. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Barry shifted quickly to hide his human form. These people may have saved his life but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to hold it over his head to get something out of him for it. He needed to leave so he limped towards the door with a whine 

“Oh, you’re up.” Lisa said as she rounded a corner that Barry hadn’t investigated yet. She was wearing the same clothes as before but they were rumpled as if she had slept in them. Barry whined and pawed at the door

“I don’t think you should leave. Len needs to keep an eye on your stitches in case of infection.” Lisa said and Barry heard someone come down the stairs behind them. 

“Who are you talking to Lis?” A smooth male voice called before a man rounded the corner. The first thing Barry noticed about the man was his cheekbones. They were sharp enough to cut metal. Alright that might have been an exaggeration but Barry liked them. In fact, he felt drawn to this man more than he had to anyone ever. 

“Our four-legged friend wants to leave. I wasn’t sure if that was a good idea since he’s injured.” Lisa said cheerily and when the man turned his gaze to Barry it was like a heavy weight had been placed over Barry. He tucked his tail between his legs and flicked his ears back. The aura in the room was menacing and it was all radiating from this man, this warlock. 

“I’ll let him leave if he’s willing to transform to his human form and answer a few questions.” The man said calmly and Barry bristled. A low growl slipped from between barred teeth. Barry wouldn’t transform here, he wasn’t safe here. Every nerve in his being told him to get out and run. Run and don’t look back. But where would he run to? Joe had kicked him out of the only home he had.

“I don’t think he’s willing to do that Lenny.” Lisa said sounding worried. Barry barely paid her any mind, his sole focus was on this warlock. 

“Then he won’t leave." The man said offhandedly. Barry felt the magic slip over him. He didn’t know what it was but he was pretty sure whatever it was would stop him from escaping. Barry’s mind flashed to his human life, it was summer break from his college and he didn’t have a job. Or friends. The only people who knew he was gone was Joe and Iris and one of them had told him never to return. He laid down in front of the door and closed his eyes like he was going to sleep. 

“See what you made him do? You’re so mean Lenny.” Lisa whined. 

“I need answers. That bullet wasn’t just silver it was laced with mercury.” The man said and Barry attention was caught. Silver would kill creatures like werewolves, imps, and incubi but mercury would kill just about any creature that it came in contact with. Barry had originally thought the hunter was just hunting wolves but maybe he was hunting any supernatural creature he could get. Still it didn’t mean Barry knew anything or that the warlock would really let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the last version of this story and this version diverge. I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Two_ **

Len watched the wolf out of the corner of his eye. It had been touchy today. Normally it let Mick scratch it’s back and would curl up into the pyro’s side. Mick was the only one it really liked with Axel being a close second. Lisa had originally been hurt that the wolf had shied away from her but Len had explained to her that it was probably one of two things. She smelt like Len who had trapped him here or she had magic which reminded the wolf that he was trapped here by Len. Lisa had pouted for a few days until Mick had made a comment about how much the wolf shedded. She had been fine after that. The wolf was laying in the kitchen, his belly pressed against the cold linoleum tiles and Len figured that he was hot. It was supposed to reach record highs today and there was a heat advisory in place all across the city. Lisa bound into the room in a oversized shirt and a pair of booty shorts

“Shawna, Eddie, and I are going to the pool.” She chirped and Len rolled his eyes. No doubt she was wearing a obscenely small bikini under her street clothes. Probably in yellow. 

“Have fun.” He drawled smoothly and she bounced out of the room. If Eddie wasn’t gay and happily dating Mark he might have had an issue with his sister going to the pool with him but he was and so Len was perfectly fine with it. Plus Eddie was a detective so he would be able to arrest anyone who tried anything with either of the girls. His attention was brought back to the wolf when he heard a metal clang and turned to see the wolf pawing his empty water bowl around

“You drank all your water again?” He asked raising an eyebrow. The wolf didn’t answer just stared at him expectantly. With a sigh Len scooped the dish off the floor and headed over to the sink. He stared out the window as he filled the dish and that was when he spotted them. A police cruiser slowly slinking by the house as if it was trying to be inconspicuous and two officers out of uniform going into the empty house across the street. 

“Lisa!” He shouted and heard her shout a ‘yeah’ back. He was relieved that she hadn’t left yet. That meant he didn’t have to take the full drain of the ritual when he moved the location of the house’s door.

“We need to move the safe house entrance!” He shouted shutting the water off. Mick entered the room

“Call everyone and tell them to stay away until we can give them a new location. Tell the Mardons to cause a little mischief but nothing that would get them caught or too extravagant.” Len ordered Mick and he nodded pulling out a cellphone. Len dashed out of the kitchen to grab the chalk from the basement and started scrawling runes on all the walls. Lisa was drawing the pentagram in the basement and helped him with the runes after she had finished. Moving the safehouse was always tricky. The interior wasn’t actually in the house that one walked into. Instead it was situated in a pocket dimension and the front door acted as a gateway into the space. The idea had originally been Mick’s but it was up to Len and Lisa to actually do the magic. The act of moving the safehouse only took a few minutes, Len would take the anchor, a music box that had belonged to his mother and was one of the few things he had of her, and draw a rune on it while chanting in the alchemic language. Lisa would feed power into him as he transitioned the gateway and afterwards both of them would go to their rooms and sleep for at least four hours. Len had just collapsed onto his bed when he realized something he hadn't taken into account. He had tethered the wolf to the  _ house _ not the pocket dimension. The wolf was still in the house they had just vacated. Alone in over a hundred degree weather in a house that didn't have electricity. Shit.

 

Barry whined low in the back of his throat. He had been left behind when Len had done whatever he had done to the safehouse. The house looked old and empty now. There was paint peeling off the walls and half the hardwood floors had been ripped up. Worst of all, he couldn't hear the him of the refrigerator he had been laying next to or feel the cool breeze of the AC unit working. It was stifling hot and only seemed to get hotter by the minute. He had padded around the house three times already and all the doors were shut. He might have been able to go through a window and escape if the tether hadn’t still been attached keeping him in the house’s vicinity. Finally he had clattered down the rickety stairs to the basement hoping it would be cooler down there. The door had been shut but it had looked like someone had taken a axe to the door and there was a hole he could slip through. It was indeed cooler in the basement but not by much. There was old tarps scattered around the room and he pawed them into a pile by the bottom of the stairs so that he could still hear every car that went by. 

“Smoke?” Mick’s voice called out from the first floor and he leapt to his feet and rushed up the stairs as fast as he could only to find that he was still the only occupant of the abandoned house. It happened three more times, hearing things that weren’t there.  He tried to shift into his human skin but after being stuck in the wolf form and the heat sapping his energy he couldn't. The heat was getting to him, his head was getting harder and harder to lift, his vision was swaying as if he was on unsteady ground, and he had already thrown up twice.  He heard a car stop outside the house but didn’t lift his head. His eyes had slid closed a while back and he couldn’t find the energy to open them. His lungs couldn’t get enough air as he panted dryly. There was the sound of footsteps outside the house and splintering wood but he ignored it.

“Smoke?” He heard Mick’s deep voice calling but ignored it again. He wouldn’t be fooled into wasting what little energy he had left on a hallucination. There was the creaks of floorboards from above and Barry sneezed when dust that had drifted down tickled his nose.

“Smoke.” That was Len. Why was he hearing Len? Len hated him. Fingers dug into his fur along his nape but he didn’t do much more than let out a soft sigh as a cooling spell washed over him

“Stay with me Smoke.” Len’s voice murmured in his ear. There was a tugging sensation before something popped inside him. He felt another wave of magic slide over him and felt his form shifting. The popping of bones and sliding of skin felt foreign and was painful. His eyes opened but all he could see was white and his mouth opened to scream in pain but there wasn’t enough air in his lungs to make more than a croak. The pain finally subsided and he slipped into darkness.

 

Len checked to make sure the wolf was still breathing. He was and so Len hefted the kid into his arms. Not surprisingly, the kid weighed next to nothing. A diet of dog kibble and barely cooked meat wouldn’t put weight on a werewolf. What was worrying though was the scars around the kid’s neck. They looked like a thick chain had been wrapped tightly around the kid’s neck and for it to scar like that it had to have been a silver chain. Wolves didn’t usually scar from anything else. Ignoring the dancing sparks in his vision, Len carried the kid up the rickety stairs and towards the front door where Mick was waiting with the car. He slid the kid into the backseat before getting in the passenger seat and promptly passing out. He woke when the car stopped and cracked his eyes open to see that they were at the new entrance to the safe house. Mick scooped the werewolf out of the backseat leaving Len to follow behind. Mick carried the werewolf to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Axel and Len followed behind to make sure that everything went smoothly. The kid looked familiar but he wasn’t sure why. He was too tired to really think about it.

“Go to bed Len. I’ll be able to take care of him from here.” Mick ordered and Len wasn’t in any condition to argue. He stumbled down the hall to his room and collapsed into the queen sized bed. The last thought that went through his head was that he should probably take off his shoes. When he woke the digital clock on his nightstand told him that he had slept for five hours. Someone had taken off his shoes and tucked him under the covers as well. Probably Mick since he was the only one besides Lisa who could come into a room where Len was sleeping and not disturb him. Len got up and headed for the kitchen planning on pulling out whatever leftover take out food was in there and eating it cold. Instead he found Mick cooking with the kid shyly helping. Now that Len was more awake he could see signs of abuse. The kid flinched every time Mick moved too fast or clattered the pots together making a loud noise. The scars were covered up with what looked like a dog collar. Len realized it was the one that Axel had gotten for the kid when he was still a wolf and realized the trickster warlock must have put a spell on it that would allow it to grow and shrink when the kid changed. He was wearing what looked to be one of Marks shirts that was still to big for him and a pair of Axel’s pyjama pants that had shrunk in the wash. When the kid turned towards him he realized why the kid looked so damn familiar. He was Bartholomew Allen, the foster son of Joe West, the cop who hated Supernaturals more than anything else. The kid spotted Len and pressed back against Mick who simply wrapped a meaty arm around the kid’s chest and continued cooking with one hand. 

“Finally going to introduce yourself?” Len asked playfully sliding into a seat at the small breakfast nook. Mick murmured something to the kid and pressed two bowls of what might have been soup into the kid’s hands. Hesitantly, the kid approached Len and set one of the bowls down in front of Len. Len watched the kid fight with himself until he couldn’t take it anymore

“West really did a number on you Mr. Allen.” Len drawled taking the spoon that Mick passed to him. The kid scowled but it looked like a puppy trying to be threatening. 

“If you already knew who I was why did I have to introduce myself?” The kid snapped before instantly recoiling. Len observed the kid. Barry Allen, age nineteen, grew up in the West household since he was ten when his parents had been gunned down by Human Supremacists. He was in college at Central City University but probably didn’t have any friends since he had been with them for nearly a month and no one had reported him missing. He had a foster sister but she probably wasn’t much better than Joe West. The kid wouldn’t meet his eyes, would occasionally look as far as Len’s chin but would immediately look back down at the bowl of soup in front of him. He wasn’t eating either, probably was used to having to ask permission before eating.

“Go ahead and eat.” Len ordered as he stirred his own soup. The kid immediately reached for his spoon and took a big slurp of the soup. He was practically inhaling it. Len ate his soup at a more sedated pace, keeping an eye on the kid in case he choked. Once they were both done eating, Allen eating three whole bowls to Len’s one, Len decided to put the cards on the table

“Do you have a place to stay Mr. Allen? Some way of taking care of yourself?” Len asked and the kid flinched

“Call me Barry and….I don’t. Joe hates it when I shift. Says it’s unnatural for a boy to become a wolf and never allowed it. I used to sneak out when the itch got too much.” The kid said and he paused like there was more he wanted to say but didn’t know what

“What would he do when he caught you?” Len asked softly, ready to backtrack if necessary. Barry lifted his fingers to the collar

“He’d wrap a thick silver chain around my neck and tie me in the shed for the night or the weekend if it was a Friday. The chain burns and is so tight it feels like he is cutting off my oxygen. I can't breathe it hurts so much.” Barry said hauntedly and Mick dropped a calloused hand onto the kid’s shoulder wrenching him from the memory. Len could still see the haunted look in the kids eye. 

“Then it’s decided. You’ll stay here. What’s your major at CCU?” Len asked leaning back in his seat. It seemed to be enough to snap Barry out of the dark thoughts 

“Uh, Computer Software. But most of it I know already I’m just going through the motions to get the degree.” Barry said and Len smirked. 

“We could use someone of those skills on my crew. Rathaway is decent on the computer but he gets distracted easily and I prefer to have him in the field.” Len said and the kid blinked owlishly

“Are you offering me a job?” He asked hesitantly and Len smirked 

“I do believe that was a job offer. The question is, are you going to take it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always apreciated. I don't usually write for the Flash fandom so I'm still unsure of myself so any suggestions and words of encouragement are apreciated. Also don't forget to subscribe, bookmark and kudo!


	3. A/N

Hello readers!

I have adopted this story from Tragedy and will do my utter best on writing this story. Tragedy is an amazing writer and I will put my all into doing this story justice.  
I wish it was different and Tragedy does not have to face what they are facing in RL. That they could work on stories to their hearts content.   
For now I will pick up this story and try to make Tragedy proud and see their hard work have the greatest finish.

Bluestar

Dear Readers,

I'm putting this story up for adoption. Some stuff has happened in RL and I've been thinking a lot about it and I cannot continue this story.  Please message me on tumblr if you're interested, my username is TragedyUndertheSky (duh). I'm really sorry guys, I really am.

 

Who knew my name would be a warning

Tragedy


End file.
